


Brick

by alltears



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: CharDee - Freeform, Dee is Soft, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, it's 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltears/pseuds/alltears
Summary: There were 5 people in the hospital that night, and it was all Dennis Reynolds' fault.





	Brick

There were 5 people in the hospital that night, and it was all Dennis Reynolds’ fault.

 

Wait.

 

There was one person  _ admitted _ to the hospital and 4 people in the  _ waiting room _ , and it was all Dennis Reynolds’ fault. But in his defence, Charlie was being totally out-of-line. He still felt a little guilty watching Dee’s hands tremble as she tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. Almost.

 

Mac was muttering to Dennis as hushed as he could, but Mac was...  _ angry _ to say the least, so it was more of a shout.

 

“Let me get this straight. Charlie starts rattling off about rat rights to you and Frank, and instead of calmly saying you don’t care, you...God. What, did you stab him? I love you, but if you stabbed him, I’m letting you go to prison.”

 

Dee perked up at that, looking Dennis dead in the eyes with a mix of hurt and fury. Now, the extent of their relationship was unknown to Dennis… and Mac and Frank. It was probably a mystery to Charlie and Dee themselves, honestly, but whatever it was, Dennis did not like it. Dennis, noticing the wheels turning in Dee’s head that could likely produce a plan to end his life, quickly shut down the false statement. Not that the truth was much better.

 

“No, I didn’t stab him! I’m offended you’d even ask that. I hit him with a brick,” A chorus of “What the  _ fuck _ , Dennis?” and “Oh my GOD.” echoed around the waiting room once he finished speaking. As if to anger the Gang further, Dennis added a nonchalant shrug at their outburst.

 

“You don’t just throw a  _ brick  _ at someone, Dennis! Charlie could be seriously hurt!” Dee exclaimed, standing up and gesturing wildly as if performing a play for a single person sitting in the back of the theater. Dennis rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, please. Charlie’s basically the human version of Poppins.”

 

“That’s a fair point, honestly. I’ve known him my whole life and the only time I’ve seen him seriously hurt is during CharDee MacDennis,” Mac jumped in, giving the side-eye to Dennis despite backing him up. It was at this point that Dee relented, sighing and sitting back down. She put her face in her hands before groaning loudly. The Gang collectively decided to ignore the frightened looks from other worried loved ones.

 

“Damnit! I’ve gone soft! Charlie’s made me go soft!”

 

“Charlie? He bashes rats for a living,” Frank supplied. Dee wasn’t entirely wrong, however. Maybe it was Charlie, maybe it was age, or maybe it was just Dee, truly and deep down, being a sweet person, and… Well. That probably wasn’t right. 

 

“Whatever he did, he made me go soft. I’m weak!” She screeched. Dennis and Mac were incredibly uninterested (and a little nauseated), but Frank’s face was contorted in confusion.

 

“Soft… Like how Dennis and Mac don’t wanna do any schemes now that they’re banging?”

 

“Dating,” Dennis and Mac corrected, as if it was for the thousandth time. Frank’s conspiracy began to sink in for Dennis and Mac, and they both squinted at Dee. “Say, Sweet Dee…” Mac started. However, he was cut off by Dee standing again and beginning to pace.

 

“Oh, c’mon, guys! Ha…  _ Obviously  _ not!” Dee choked out a laugh and then walked in silence, pausing in front of Dennis after a few steps. “What made me soft is just plain pity! If  _ you  _ weren’t always drowning each other or throwing god damn _ bricks  _ at each other, I wouldn’t  _ need  _ to be soft! God!” She huffed and dropped down into her seat once again. Of course, that little impromptu speech of hers didn’t sway anyone.

 

“So, what. You’re banging? Dating? Ha. As if  _ Charlie  _ could ever date anyone,” Dennis laughed to himself and Mac joined, as they often did when it came to poking fun at other members of The Gang. Dee sighed.

 

“Yeah. Both, I guess.”

 

“Oh, holy-”

 

“Charlie Kelly? Is the family of Charlie Kelly here?” A young man in teal scrubs had entered the room with a very official-looking clipboard. The Gang all stood, and Dennis nudged Dee forwards.

 

“Go on, Dee. He is your husband, after all,” Mac snickered as Dennis continued to push her in the direction of the nurse. Dee swatted at their hands until they stopped badgering her, and stepped towards the man.

 

“Okay, how many of us can go?” The man held up a finger and smiled kindly before look down at his clipboard. He flipped through a few pages, certainly taking his time. The Gang grew impatient to point where they  _ all  _ looked ready to throw bricks. The nurse then looked up with a confused yet cheerful expression. He opened his mouth, but hesitated and faltered.

 

“Oh, my god, this is  _ killing me _ . Can you just tell us what we need to know?” Mac complained, throwing his head back as he groaned. The nurse cleared his throat awkwardly, drawing Mac’s attention again.

 

“Well, technically all of you can go see him. Or, well, all of you can go. Period.”

 

“What the shit does that mean?” Frank question, looking around at The Gang.

 

“Yeah, guy, we don’t have time for  _ riddles,  _ okay? Just take us to Charlie,” Dee attempted to intimidate him and failed, horribly. 

 

“I’m saying you can go. He’s been released,” He stated. 

 

“Released? I hit him with a  _ brick,  _ for god’s sake!” Dennis yelped, now adapting Dee’s previous gestures. The man once again opened his mouth, but let his shock overcome him.

 

“That guy was hit with a brick?! I think I have to call the police, man!” The Gang all quickly began to shut him down, with varying levels of success. Luckily, Dennis was ready to explain their entire situation to him.

 

“Oh, no,” He started with a laugh. “See, he’s pushed me into a moving car before, so really, we’re even,” Dennis finished, pleased with himself. The nurse (Bo Stevens, according to the nametag Dennis had only just read) shook his head and stared down at his clipboard instead of dealing with the information he just heard. Shaking his head, Bo continued.

 

“Brick or no brick, Mr. Kelly is doing just fine. He has no injuries whatsoever. We couldn’t even figure out why he came in.”

 

“Hear that, Deandra? You went soft for nothin’!” Frank sniggered. Dennis and Mac joined in, pointing their fingers in Dee’s face as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Dee has ‘feelings’, it’s hilarious! I’m leaving! Tell Charlie I’ll see him at home, okay?” Dee pushed past the nurse a bit too aggressively, and The Gang laughed at her as she stormed off.

 

“Whoa, whoa whoa whoa. Did she say ‘home’?” Dennis asked, turning to Frank. “Did Charlie move out?”

 

“What the shit? Of course not!” Frank paused for a second to contemplate. “Oh! Ya know what? He did! About two months ago.”

 

“Charlie’s been gone for  _ two whole months  _ and you never even noticed?” Mac questioned Frank. Frank frowned, clearly thinking harder than was normally capable for him, and then shrugged.

 

“Seems like it! I spend so much time at Artemis’, now, I guess he must’ve slipped out of the apartment and into Dee at some point.”

 

“Hm. Weird,” Dennis paused. “Did you say ‘Dee’s’ or ‘Dee’?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i didn't proof read and it's really late (early?) so. sorry. also im writing this to procrastinate my ongoing macdennis fic so please yell at me in the comments. kudos make me very happy! if you want, follow my stan twitter @SUNSHlNEBELLAMY, or my sitcom tumblr @charliesmilksteak, or my main tumblr @alltears. Thanks for reading!


End file.
